Final Cut
by pernkpeppercorms
Summary: None of the others were worth his time. Robin's blind ideologies were easy to pervert.  Terra gave in without resistance.  But what will Slade manage to do to Raven and how much is forced?
1. Defiance

Author's Notes: Yes, I am aware of the physical state Slade was in during this confrontation, but for the sake of the story, I tweaked at things a bit, allowing him a more substantial form.

Warnings: I don't own any of the Teen Titans or Slade, who are copyrighted to Marvel and are the respective intellectual property of their creators. I only wrote the story. While nothing too graphic happens, I suppose you have been forewarned. Happy reading.  
>_<p>

"_It's just you and me now, kid."_

She had never felt panic rise so quickly within her, the fact that the feeling was foreign made it all the worse. It violated her body as the adrenaline spiked through her veins and it cut through worse than any other fear she had known prior, infecting every muscle like an unseen plague. Raven practically threw her body through the air, scrambling to push herself off the ground with enough momentum to escape, not to even fly, but to merely _run._ She was desperate.

It was then she felt his hand grasp her shoulder, holding it with more force than anyone could ever deem necessary considering her small frame. His fingers bruised her, and she imagined would have still done so without the aid of his metallic armor. Still, with her body continuing to fall and his grip slipping, he could only hook his fingers around her cloak before tearing it from her body. Despite her form-fitting leotard, Raven was mortified by the way her body was so exposed without its usual shroud. The smooth curves of her legs were greeted by the gusts of cold air, as were her arms, no less private than any other body part to her. Even so, she did not forget_ him_.

"What you have concealed you shall become. You have no other choice," he told her, calm, but no less demanding.

She whipped her head back to glare at her attacker, no longer aware if her face betrayed her fear. In reality she looked like a wounded animal, pride forgotten, facades shattered by the absolute need to survive, but still dangerous, perhaps even more so because of the dread and pain.

"NO!" Blindly, she rushed him, her moves were clumsy, nothing more than a brash lashing out with her arm making a large arc about her. His large hand caught her delicate wrist with ease and he would have done so without the powers imbued by Trigon. Her arm shook violently with the force she exerted to yank it back, but it was to no avail. She gritted her teeth. Without her usual cowl, Slade had never seen her face so clearly—or so distorted with unabashed rage, let alone towards him. Her skin glistened slightly in the pale light, the scantest sheen of sweat gracing her grayish skin. Raven swore she saw mirth gleam in his one good eye and could feel the way his lip would be curling in a sardonic smirk beneath the grate of his mask. He was enjoying this, the smug bastard. He was reveling in the potential destruction of it all.

She was only partially correct. The promise of the ruination of humanity, the Teen Titans, and society as a whole bore some appeal to Slade, there was no doubt about that. No, what pleased him most now was the way she struggled, the unbridled anger and desperation that drenched her body. He could practically smell and taste it. The total loss of control in her was something that both fascinated and repulsed him. With Robin, it had been an interesting notion, an experiment he admittedly had become invested in. Perverting the boy's blind idealisms and strong sense of justice and molding him into his own image would have been quite the feat. He had come close, but alas, it didn't seem that time was on his side. Raven was an entirely different story. He never gave her much thought, but compared to the other members, she and Robin were the only two he felt remotely threatened by, the only Teen Titans that held some semblance of maturity. Whereas Robin was so much like himself and, in a way, predictable, Raven was entirely new territory. Robin's blind rages and obsessions with his capture were aimless, all-consuming, a bad habit that he would never acknowledge or give up, ultimately giving in without question. Raven knew the repercussions of giving in to her emotions and that tight rein she held over them intrigued Slade. Breaking her, even slightly now, disgusted him. The cold, unfeeling girl reduced to what he held in his hands was some hideous changeling. She would have to redeem herself.

"The message will be delivered." She tried to strike with her free hand, willing her energy into her open palm. Her wrist ached with the reverberation against his metal palm as he easily caught it as he had the other, neutralizing her attack. He leaned in closer to her face.

"Your destiny will now be fulfilled."

Pain surged through her body, burned her to the bone, as her costume withered and crumbled around her skin that now bore the ancient symbols of her father. It paralyzed her, and time bent and contorted around the pair, Raven grimacing, too tense and too engrossed in the agony to even scream. Had she been able to open her eyes, she would have known Slade was not tearing his gaze from the spectacle. The most composed Teen Titan, the most mysterious, the ever-silent Raven, like this- completely unimaginable in his mind. When she could take no more, he released her and she crumpled to her knees, cradling herself as long violet tresses ran down her bare back, cascading over her skin.

A wasteland spanned before them, monstrous four-eyed ravens screeching their own harsh melodies at the lifeless stone figures Raven knew as her team… her friends.

"No…!" her voice overwhelmed with sorrow unrestrained.

"Yes…" Intoned Slade, barely audible behind her. He sounded satisfied. "Look at it. Drink it in. Behold the world you are destined to create," he commanded her.

"No, I won't do it! This is just a vision, it can't be real!" she held her head in her hands, unwilling to accept the ruin beneath her.

His hand held her fast, nearly covering her entire upper arm, though by now, Raven was too shocked to actually pull herself away.

"This is real. This is the future. Your future. It began the day you were born and nothing can stop it." He bent his head down closer to her, his body barely pressing against her back, and whispered like a lover into her ear. "This will come to pass. I will make sure of it."

"You're going to destroy the world, Raven. It's written all over your face."

"NO!" Her energy exploded, grew, swallowed the burning ground and the rivers of fires and it all disappeared before them and all below were freed from their still prisons. Her body, mind, and soul were exhausted, he could feel that easily. Her hot skin, yet glowing red with some demonic scrawl, warmed his hands even through the metal plating. Her weight was no longer supported by her legs and her head slumped down, and his hands were the only thing keeping her upright. He paused for a moment, his fingers brushing the delicate pale skin of her antecubital space, watching her hair billow and get whipped about by the wind. He couldn't quite decide if the length suited her. But it was no matter.

He was about to release her, but with the few second's pause came a sharp inhale of breath, followed by several shaky others, each making the girl's body shiver as if she had just surfaced from a long dive. She was still stronger than she looked and no matter his standing with the Teen Titans and his disappointment with his former apprentice, he was impressed. The haze of disillusionment from her seemingly effortless loss of control was dissipating.

"I know what you did," came her voice in nary less than a hiss. Her voice was liquid venom, and her fangs were bared and ready for another strike. His eye narrowed, but he made no move to let her go. The shudder that ran through Raven's body made her lack of energy evident and rendered her, for the moment, no threat to him. When Slade didn't respond, Raven carried on.

"Of all the scum we deal with, of all the twisted minds that cross our path, I didn't peg you for the sort. Your schemes never involved such vile things," her voice was soft, no doubt from her lack of strength, but it was no less filled with rage. He chuckled, a deep resonating sound, mocking her preaching at him. The sound was worse than his yells and his harsh commands.

"You and Terra? That's sick, Slade. Even for you—ah!" her voice broke as he squeezed her arms vehemently and pulled them back, forcing her back to arch in a manner she was not prepared for, her vertebrae popping into place with a painful muffled cracking.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice no longer carried that tinge of smugness and haughty edge he had so recently.

"My abilities and empathy. I could feel it on Terra. Feel your taint on her mind and body," she said through gritted teeth, determined not to scream out again.

"I don't think you're one to lecture me on tainting, Raven," he warned her maneuvering her wrists into one of his massive hands easily, freeing his dominant hand to reach for a fistful of her violet locks. She didn't scream when he yanked her head backwards to stare into her eyes. There was no fear, or pain, only defiance, rage, the promise of retribution at her hands.

"I'm half demon, Slade, but I'll never be a monster, not like you." He practically crushed her wrists in his massive hand and pulled harder on her hair, ever forcing her spine into a more unnatural bend. The contemplated the pose, the familiarity of it and he allowed himself a few wicked thoughts. It would be easier to spar with her if he caught her off guard. It wasn't much of a challenge physically. With only his arms supporting her, manipulating her form was only the means to his end. Without warning, he jerked her arms back, bringing her bottom flush against the evident bulge of his genitals, pressing himself against her. She let out a startled cry, but didn't show as much reaction as he had anticipated.

"We all have our desires, Raven, it doesn't make us monsters…" the form-fitting fabric of Raven's leotard left little to Slade's imagination and her feverish state from the fight and the use of her powers left her flesh heated. It permeated the costume, even through Slade's own leather-like garments, and made it feel all the more intimate. Raven knew struggling would not be advisable, but even so, she tried to pull her body away from him.

"_No_," he commanded her, as one would a pet, before abandoning his hold on her hair for a more secure grasp. He clutched her hip pressing her more forcefully against his rapidly growing erection. Even Slade himself couldn't quite tell what exactly had caused this unexpected turn, but he was enjoying it. Raven's breaths were coming in ragged. She felt ashamed, weak, and desecrated beyond belief. Never before had she been touched in this way. Even if she had, she knew this was more Slade asserting his dominance, not purely about lust. It didn't make the situation any better.

"And what of you, Raven? There must be more to this little story than you're telling me. Terra betrayed you all, but you were the last to accept her. Was it worse because you knew and still gave your trust?"

Raven closed her eyes, unwilling to give in to her urge to let her eyes water and allow herself to sob. She was angry and scared and the only time she felt this way in her memory was when she learned of her father and she had vowed to never let anyone let her feel this way ever again.

The silence annoyed the masked man and amused him. _Still trying to play the strong, silent type…_ He began to move his hips against her, making sure to keep her own in place, pressing exactly in the slight dip where he knew her most intimate area was and coincidentally, where he felt her grow hotter. Normally Slade was entire unconcerned about sex, and even when he did yearn for it, it was never more than relieving a small nagging urge. This was beyond anything, more than simple lust. It was a power struggle, a battle, entirely entwined with carnal desires. It did not temper the violence of it, it strengthened the bond. He languidly started to grind himself against her, letting a low groan escape his lips.

"Or was it because she hurt him?" Slade suggested. "Your little green nuisance of a friend…" At the mention of him, Raven struggled with knew-found determination and Slade laughed, low and husky, his voice still heavy with lust.

"Poor little Raven. No one likes being second choice. But perhaps—" he pressed his erection against her harder, "I can make it up to you."

A flash of darkness and a crippling pain at the side of his head tore through him and Slade was knocked back with enough force to cause him to skid against the top of the water tower.

"You will _never_ control me. Not you or Trigon, and I will never let myself be dominated like Terra." Her eyes glowed and her hands were engulfed in dark flames.

She was magnificent.

But it was time to stop playing and his message was done. Without the powers now, he wouldn't have been able to appear behind her just long enough to grab her again.

His body surged with the new power once more, and this time she let out a yelp as he drained what little power she had left. She was nothing more than dead weight now, a ragdoll.

He marveled at her strength and her determination, as stupid as it was considering the immense might of her father and his own will to destroy. Still, he gave the girl credit. He still felt the unmistakable pulse of blood in his member, aching for release. Come Trigon's hell or Teen Titans, he would have to play a bit more with Raven in the future, of that he was certain.

"We'll be in touch," he said, relinquishing his hold on her, watching her limp body fall towards the ground without a lick of sympathy.

An afterthought. "Oh. And happy birthday," he added casually.


	2. Dreams

The world was bleak, nothing more than swirling hues of gray that seemed to still before her eyes until she tried to focus, and it shifted, eluding her. Try as she might, she couldn't see what was before her and the noises sounded so very far away. It was like staring at the surface of the water when submerged. Images flowed and ran together and the sound was nothing more than muffled gurgles, never coming in clear enough. She was backed against a wall this time, bound and helpless. No. No, this was no wall. The sound grew closer now, highs and lows growing more and more distinct, almost rhythmic. Her binding constricted and she let out a choked off sound, air escaping her lungs forcefully and Raven struggled in vain, winded. It wasn't a wall. This permeated her with heat, overbearing heat, and heaved against her. It rose and fell out of step with the low rhythmic sounds at first, then the movements began to slow and the sound began to grow faster, until they converged, image and noise syncing. The garbling echoes stopped their reverberation and the surging mass behind her solidified and suddenly the curtaining fog of gray collapsed to reveal a realm of flowing lava, ruination, and stone-gray death. Raven looked down at the strong metal encased arm firmly gripping her, unwilling to relinquish its hold, glinting with red light. She could not contain a gasp and immediately tried to squirm away. This cut off the sounds, _the soft groans,_ emanating from behind the orange and black mask behind Raven's head. A firm tug of her long violet locks put her movements to a halt. She didn't look up, but the world quieted and the hold grew weaker. The tight hold on her hair was gone. Arms that were so evidently wound with thick muscle shrank and gave way to thin, sinewy ones. While they held nowhere as firmly, Raven knew they held on just as fiercely.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The voice was not low, deep, or melodious. It didn't inspire awe or fear, but pity with its tangible unhappiness. It was undoubtedly male, though by the tone and timbre, a young man. Knots formed in her stomach and it felt as if her innards had been wrenched from her body. Her words came out uneasily.

"I wanted… I wanted to think she wouldn't hurt you," she said truthfully. She never sounded this way normally. Her emotions were always in control, always in check and neither the good nor the bad ever seeped through her carefully constructed façade of ice. Something inside her softened at hearing the voice and she couldn't hold her feelings at bay.

"No, that's not what I mean, Raven. I mean why didn't you tell me how you felt?" The arms that engulfed her moved and her shoulders were held in their hands. She closed her eyes tight when she felt them move to make her turn about to face their owner and did not flinch when a forefinger and thumb gently held her chin in place until she felt the soft warm rustle of breath draw closer and felt it so tantalizingly close to her lips. The warm pulse of air warmed her slightly parted lips… But no kiss came. The breathing moved passed her lips, to her cheek, and slightly further still.

A cruel, throaty laugh against her ear and only cold metal greets her, presses against her cheek.

"Wake up, Raven."

Raven woke with a start, taking in a bit too much air with a choked off gasp and immediately began to cough uncontrollably, trying to calm the painful spasms of her diaphragm and lungs. She groaned, pressing her open hand gently against her throat, the skin beneath her fingertips warm and slightly clammy though her throat felt dry and irritated. She scanned her room as her eyes grew adjusted to the bright clear sunlight streaming into her rom through the slots of her blinds, casting white bands across her blanket and lap. Across from her bed, amongst her books was a glass of water she had sipped at before she had retired for the night. One hand still against her neck, she extended the other, and began to speak.

"Azar—" her mantra was abruptly cut off by another fit of painful dry coughs and she soon regretted even trying to talk.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she intones quietly, the words barely audible, but it is apparently enough to get the job done. The glass was engulfed Raven's dark telekinetic energy and floats soundlessly her, the water barely rippling. Even drinking slowly did nothing to ease the discomfort of swallowing. A few loud raps on her door startle her, watering spilling all over her bed and her legs as she jumps. From the other side of her door comes an energetic voice.

"Oh RAAAAAAAAAAAAVEN. Come on, time to get up! You never sleep in like this! I'm making breakfast! Scrambled tofu and veggie bacon! I know how much you love my cooking, riiight?"

Her body grows hotter, a manifestation of her annoyance at spilling the water, but it soon evaporates with visible wisps of steam.

"Fiiine. Don't answer. We'll see you downstairs," says Beastboy, obviously used to Ravens tacit responses to his enthusiasm. Raven sighs, left alone and conflicted, the dream and her memories weighing heavily on her mind. There is no use in sitting idly by, as she had already woken up too late to do her usual meditation which may have helped to put her mind at ease, but she knew better than to lag any further—after all, Beastboy is not above barging in to physically retrieve her.

Raven made her way downstairs after her morning rituals and ablutions.

"Good morning Raven! I hope you have slept adequately and that your dreams were not unlike the wonderful sucrose we enjoy putting in our morning 'cup of Joseph,'" Starfire says, as she starts to apply liberal amounts of relish to her French Toast.

"Star, that's… Nevermind," Robins starts, peering at the green-eyed girl over his paper. "Hey Raven, you okay? You're usually awake before all of us."

"I was just tired," Raven replies, trying to mask how hoarse she sounded. Her voice is nothing more than a dry whisper, barely perceptible over the sound of the chair's legs scraping against the floor as she took a seat at the table.

"Are you ill?" Starfire says, her voice full of concern, her upper lip covered in an uneven layer of relish.

Raven, while thankful for her kindness, cannot help but feel a little defensive. She knows that the team would want her to take it easy, something she is unwilling to do with Slade back.

"I'm not sick, I'm fine," she insists, though her voice's scratchy nature betrays her.

"It doesn't sound that way, Raven," Robin starts, putting down his paper. Raven is well aware that Robin, as the de facto leader, would surely make her stay home should she be sick.

"I'm not sick!" she says, trying to use a more firm voice, but it simply makes her throat ache more. A small red dot moves along her forearm and soon a quiet beeping is heard. She turns to see Cyborg reading over the text across the small screen on his mechanized forearm.

"Not according to my laser thermometer. You have a fever of 101, Rae," he says, pressing a few buttons to clear the data. A mixture of annoyance and defiance was bubbling beneath her surface.

""Wait, Raven's sick? She can't be sick! She never gets sick!" Beastboy frantically exclaims.

"I can handle it, it's not a big deal for me," she tells them, standing to make her way over to the sink to fill a mug for a cup of tea before she stops in her tracks as a plate stacked high with fluffy pale tofu and unappealing faux bacon completely devoid of any color is shoved into her face.

"Now you really have to eat all this! Come on, I promise it'll make you better in no time!" Beastboy tells her, pressing the plate into her hands.

"… I'll pass," she replies tersely.

"Come on! I _swear_, it'll fix you right up. You'll need all the energy you can get!" Beastboy says enthusiastically, giving her a toothy grin, his canines pronounced and pointed against the line of straight teeth.

"I said no," the violet-haired girl repeats, turning to rummage through the cupboard to find the box of ginger tea she reserved for times she felt under the weather or wanted something a little stronger than the usual Early Grey or green tea.

"But why? Come on, don't be such a grouch," her diminutive green teammate tells her. By now, Raven was starting to lose patience. Her mind is swirling with thoughts: her encounter with Slade, the dream, the nagging dry pain in her throat that she desperately wants to remedy with tea and honey, and now the insistent noise of Beastboy. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg always go silent during these moments, knowing full well that any reprimand to Beastboy would fall on deaf (pointed) ears and would only spur him on to be more aggressive in his requests. The shortest member of the team simply refuses to stop extolling the virtues of the soy proteins and artificial meat.

That same voice Raven heard in her dream, before it went so bad. His voice was so pained and imploring, full of emotion and something Raven knew too well: yearning for comfort, companionship, all in a way that went beyond simple friendship or the camaraderie she felt for Robin, Cyborg, or Starfire and that they returned. Though reality is far different now and Beastboy's voice was the same as it always is: hyperactive, noisy, always obstinately refusing to cease.

Worst yet, oblivious… Oblivious to everything. The mug in her hand begins to steam, the water heating rapidly, starting to boil and finally the ceramic can no longer absorb the heat and shatters, sending shards all over the kitchen, giving off tiny clinks as it hits the floor, the countertop, and the table.

"I SAID NO!" she yells, the pain in her throat forgotten. She didn't mean to snap, she really hadn't, and for once Beastboy is silent and Raven couldn't decide what was more painful, the truth she could never confess to him or the way he genuinely looked hurt.

"S-sorry, I just…" Beastboy starts, unsure of how to proceed, possibly fearing her lashing out.

"Raven, what's _wrong_?" Robin asks, the others looking equally as stunned. Starfire is already starting to levitate from her seat, ready to make her way over to offer her assistance.

"I… I just…" Raven groans, touching her hand to her forehead, half to hide her own shame, half to shield her eyes from the bright light of the kitchen lights overhead and the bright sunlight coming through the windows. It is suddenly much too bright and she feels herself suppressing violent shivers. Vaguely, she realizes how her skin simultaneously feels so damp with sweat beading on it, but still blazing hot.

_Like… fire… Like the dream… The vision… _She feels her stomach churn in revulsion. _Like Slade_.

"Raven?" Beastboy asks slowly, his voice no longer sounding as wounded, her outburst forgotten, but now instead sounds fretful.

It's enough to break Raven out of her trance and she looks up at him, though her eyes are glazed over.

"I…" Raven starts, her voice trailing off as she looks to the worried faces of her teammates, though they were going in and out of focus.

The girl was falling again, she knew, but this time, it wasn't Robin's secure hold, strong for his age and size that catches her. These arms were smaller, thinner, less used to the strain of carrying someone's weight, much less when caught off guard. Even as she begins to lose consciousness, Raven smiles.

At least being in his arms for real felt like they did in the dreams.


End file.
